Protected II
by somefancyusername
Summary: Explosion fire destroyed all hints to all secrets of the huge power Ares wanted to possess. Only one hint of one secret remained unburned. Will he succeed this time?
1. Chapter 1

Explosion fire destroyed all hints to all secrets of the huge power Ares wanted to possess. Only one hint of one secret remained unburned.

Two years passed since that day. During that time War god had put a lot of effort to uncover the details of the remaining power. Finally, he succeeded. All details were clear to him and the timing was perfect. The red moon will finally shine during the annual celebration of Ares' power. Just a few weeks to wait for this rare, one time in a thousand years, event.

* * *

Finally, the moment has come. The celebration of Ares' power was never easy in Greece - fierce warriors become even fiercer during that time, there were a lot of conflicts and destruction. But this year, it was much much worse than usual. It seemed that every warrior was bloodthirsty.

* * *

"Where is Xena?" – Hercules asked the blond woman before him. Gabrielle seeing his worried face and Iolaus look realized that something else was wrong.

"Xena went to the mountain road. She's going to cause a rockslide to stop Antin's army from coming to the valley. We know that he and Tron are planning to join forces before the attack. Why? And aren't you supposed to be in Trace right now?"

"We came from Trace, Gabrielle. They have a strong army and we think that they manage to hold on their own. It's Xena we are worried about."

"Xena? Why?"

"When we were in Trace, we ran into a foreteller who told us that this week the celebration of Ares power started and tonight his powers are the strongest in thousand years. That is why all warriors feel unprecedented rage and that explains the activity of attacks during the last two weeks. A legend says that if the God of War and his chosen warrior…"

Suddenly he was cut off by Gabrielle.

"Chosen warrior? Xena? She is not that person anymore, she can't be the chosen of Ares, she's …"

"Chosen thing doesn't work that way, Gabrielle. Ares doesn't have to let her go if she chooses to go. She is still his number one warrior. Anyway, the legend says that if their heir would be conceived tonight, he will be unstoppable in battles. I highly doubt that Ares would lose this chance."

"Where is that mountain road?" - Iolaus asked.

"It's west from here" - Gabrielle said.

"Iolaus, you stay here, I'll get the horse" - demigod said and run to the stables.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xena was setting a camp in the forest near the cliff path, she was planning not only to cause a rock-slide, but also bury part of Ares' army under the rocks, so there was no need to be in a hurry as they were quite far away from here. She put her stuff next to the fireplace and went hunting. Xena had no idea that during her absence the god of war would show up and pour a godly mixture into her waterskin.

It was evening when she came back with her hunt, but to her surprise she wasn't that hungry anymore, just thirsty, so she took few sips of water. Soon after that, she felt a familiar tingle down her spine and immediately drew her sword.

"You won't need that against me tonight, my sweet" – the dark-haired God spoke slowly approaching her. As he told that, Xena began to feel dizzy, everything began spinning so she leaned toward the tree nearby.

"Ares, what have you done to me?" – she asked him with a slight worry in her voice. He didn't bother to respond, just took few steps closer to her. It was strange even to herself that she was not just angry, but also a bit scared. At first, she thought that his plan was to distract her, to prevent her stopping his army, but after his soothing line, his tender voice, she realized that she was missing something, so she just stared at him her sword still in her hand.

"Relax… you know I would never hurt you" - he said looking into her blue eyes as he was inches away from her. He took her sword from her hand and dropped it on the ground. Xena was too sleepy to resist, her eyes followed the sword but soon met Ares' dark gaze again. He raised his hand to stroke her black hair. She closed her eyes and felt that everything was spinning faster and faster. Finally, darkness overcame her. War god caught her before she fell and laid her on the soft furs near the fire. Gods, how he missed her. That army of his was the last thing that could come to his mind now. He only wanted to kiss her, to cuddle her. If only his will would matter, he would never let her go.

"My beloved one…" said Ares and gently brushed his lips to hers.

Xena's sleep wasn't deep, she could feel his every touch, but was too weak to stop him. And even if she was strong enough, she wasn't sure if she would have tried something, as during the last few weeks she felt strange softness towards him.

It was early in the morning when he disappeared.

* * *

He appeared next to the narrow mountain road. Antin's army was approaching. He waited for a few more moments, Xena's chakram appeared in his hand. "Oh, well..." - he smiled as he threw it into the rocks. Huge rocks fell and screams of dying men were heard across the field.

* * *

Xena woke up when the sun was up. She instantly remembered that the last thing she had seen before she passed out was Ares.

"Ares", - she called and looked around, hoping he would still be here. There was no answer. She at herself to see that she was naked under the thick fur. Her leathers and boots were laying at her side. Chakram and sword were also close. "That bastard…" she thought. As she raised her head she saw a strange power surrounding her campsite. She did not know yet that it was protective shield Ares created just in case someone would try to hurt her while she was sleeping under the effect of his potion.

Soon she heard someone running to her, she stood up to see that it was Hercules. Hercules saw her standing inside the shield and without thinking tried to cross it just to be sent a few meters away. Meanwhile, Xena slowly walked to the shield. She hoped that it could be unlocked from inside, as Ares got what he wanted after all. She touched the shield with her fingers. The shield disappeared. Hercules stood up and walked to her, he realized what happened. They hugged and stood there for a while.

"Ares' army - we still have to stop them." - Xena said.

"It's way past the sunlight, they must have already crossed that road."

"When we have to do it the old-fashioned way."

* * *

They rushed to the village. If these two armies meet, there will be too many men against them. They needed to evacuate women and children and prepare better defenses. When they arrived they saw villagers cheering. "Thank you, Xena, thank you!" - a woman said as she rushed to greet her. "What's happening?" - Xena asked.

"Travelling salesman saw that half of Antin's army is under the rocks, it was a huge rock slide in the mountains, you saved us all!".

Something was very wrong here, she didn't cause it, these rocks were stable for years, villagers couldn't be that lucky. "Ares…, maybe it's his doing... but I don't understand why would he bury his own men?" - Xena asked.

"It's possible that he has already got what he wanted" - Hercules answered.

"What?"

"Xena, there is something you should know" - he said.


	2. Waiting

Weeks passed since the last time she'd seen him. She couldn't believe that he betrayed her like this. He broke her trust in him which had already been very fragile. She cursed the day when she had helped him to get his godhood back.

At first, when Hercules told her about the legend she didn't believe that Ares could do this to her, to someone else yes, of course, but not to her. For the first couple of weeks, she hoped that it was all a horrible dream or that he had changed his mind on the last moment and that their interaction had no consequences. She tried calling him multiple times but he just didn't show up. Warriors were still influenced by Ares' power, so a lot of fights helped her with distraction. But day by day everything was getting calmer.

She waited for her body to show that everything was fine. When it didn't happen on the third week, she started having serious trouble falling asleep, constant nightmares of them fighting haunted her. She changed her and Gabrielle's route to Athens, to the city where you can get everything, just in case. Gabrielle was very supportive. With fear, she waited for the fourth week. When nothing happened, she was certain that he was a complete bastard. At first, she wanted to rip his heart out, then she realized that she doesn't want to see him ever again. Sadly, her dreams didn't let her not to see him. From Athens, her plan was to go as far from Greece as possible.

* * *

On a sunny afternoon, she and Gabrielle were traveling down to the road. Xena got everything she needed in Athens but still had to decide what she wanted. She still had time. She needed to be completely sure about this decision as she had already lost her first child.

Suddenly, they heard the sounds of battle. When they got there, they saw villagers fighting bandits who attacked them. Of course, the warrior princess and battling bard jumped into the fight. In the heat of battle, after Xena knocked out another bandit and sliced his companion's throat, the time almost stopped in her eyes. She saw him – the God of War, just standing there, watching her fight. Their eyes locked on each other immediately. Suddenly no one else mattered for her, she only saw him, as her rage and all emotions began to surge through her. Holding her bloody sword firmly in her hand, she somersaulted to him and forcefully hit him in his chest with her strong legs. That hit was followed by another and another. To her fury War God blocked mostly all of them. He saw that she was getting tired but even after her sword was knocked out of her hand, he knew that she wasn't planning to stop.

"We'll talk when you'll be calmer" - he said and disappeared.

* * *

Later that night he came to her.

Gabrielle was taking a bath in the lake several meters from the camp, while Xena was sitting near the fireplace watching the fire burn. Pregnant and with constant nightmares she was feeling constantly tired. "Another night without sleep" - she thought when she felt the same thoughts entering her mind again. Thoughts about her situation, about Ares, about chances to protect this child from him, about the possibility to get rid of this child. She got everything she needed for that but wasn't sure yet. She wondered what would happen if she tried to do it. Would Ares take actions to stop her? One chance in a thousand years… Obviously, that child should be important to him. What would happen if she succeeded? Would he kill everyone she loves in vengeance? Maybe he would even raise his sword against her... He crossed all lines she thought they'd had, anything could happen now.

"Yes… I would kill everyone you love, yet I'm not sure what I would do with you, my sweet... So better don't try me." – she heard him say behind her as he appeared obviously reading her last thoughts. She instantly faced him with a sword in her hand, her eyes looking somewhat watery.

He just couldn't resist to threaten her, as he was little worried and angry after hearing her thoughts. He even thought to take her to his Halls of War and chain her so she would not hurt herself or his child. But somehow he postponed these actions and decided to keep an eye on her more often for now. Only now he noticed how pale and tired she looked.

"Are you alright?" - he inquired.

"What?" - she asked with surprise written all over her beautiful features. She certainly didn't expect that question from him, especially not after he had just threatened to kill her family.

"Xena, you don't look well, are you alright? - he asked again as he tried to step closer to her. The tip of her sword stopped him.

"What do you want?" - she asked angrily. "Have you not finished?" - she added ironically but wasn't able to hide her pain from him.

"I came to check on you… You're my favorite after all, especially now... in such delicate condition" - he smiled and sought to stroke her cheek. So, yes, this was really true, he left not the slightest doubt for her.

"Don't touch me!" Xena hit across his hand with her own and was about to swing her sword at him but it disappeared from her hand as she did that. She looked at her empty palm surprised. Unexpected kick to his face helped to maintain the distance.

"Oh… ouch... As I can see, you are still mad at me…" - Ares continued as he recovered "It's pity, I thought that our little exercise this afternoon had helped you to let off the steam" – he said with a cute boyish smile.

"Let off the steam?" – she was furious right now. "You raped me, you bastard, you didn't even give me a fighting chance!" – Xena yelled, she didn't even try to hide how hurt she was anymore. Before all this, she had thought that with her skills she was strong enough to defend herself. Not many men were strong and smart enough to cause her this type of threat, not many gods cared enough about her to be a threat too, except Ares with whom the situation was always somewhat in control.

Gabrielle was returning from her swim but stopped as she heard them. She instantly realized that they had company, but didn't dare to enter the scene. She knew that they needed to talk. Alone.

"And why would I have given it to you? It was not my goal to give you a painful experience" - he smiled smugly. "As for rape – yes, you were a little sleepy, but as far as I remember, you seemed to enjoy it" - he said with a grin. She slapped him across his face as hard as she could. After that slap, Ares' eyes were cold again. "You know, I will put your mind to rest, my dear - I'm a god, you couldn't have resisted me anyway."


	3. Fighting chance

"I wouldn't be so sure" Xena hissed and charged at him with moves he hasn't seen her use before. But, unfortunately, he was still a god, after a few minutes she was lying on the grass near the fire, Ares on top of her, trying to capture her arms.

Gabrielle's eyes instantly searched for her sais in case she had to involve. She had never had before. The bard always remembered and respected Xena's "Stay out of this, Gabrielle" when it came to her and Ares' relationship. Xena first asked this when she challenged Ares to kill her right after he had pretended to be her father.

Ares' scream suppressed her thoughts as she saw him covering his eyes from ember Xena had tossed to his face using her bare hand. Xena tried to take a chance to kick him of her, but he recovered quickly, backhanded her across her face and transported them a bit farther from the bonfire on her bedroll. She tried to push him away again and again. It was impossible… But he made sure that she paid for her every single attempt... "Damn it! Stop struggling!" - he yelled as he hit her across the face again. This time stronger.

She stopped. Everything went sparkling black in her eyes. She couldn't see him, couldn't see anything, her cheek was burning with pain, she expected another blow soon but it never came. It was not his intent to beat her, especially when she's not even defending herself. Instead, he grabbed her both hands, pinned them above her head with his one hand and yelled: "Do you really think that this would have been a better way?"

She didn't say anything, she almost understood that it was one chance in a thousand years for him. Every selfish god would have taken that chance. And in her eyes, he was exactly that – a selfish heartless bastard who cared only about himself. She turned her face away from him.

She didn't know that she wasn't right about that - he did care about one thing - her and that little boy inside her. He had to get her back but it was an abyss between them now and it was broad and deep like never before. He used a chance to stroke her hurting cheek with his free hand, to take her pain away. He made sure that it will heal quickly. He saw couple small fresh burn marks on her neck and palm, the ember she had thrown on him, obviously fell on her too. Her desperate attempt to defend herself...

"Xena..." he started, but her eyes stayed locked to the bush on her right, she didn't even want to look at him. He could see how sad she was. "I didn't mean to harm you..." Xena, don't...". He saw a tear slip from her eye and slide through her nose. After that, another came. Ares immediately stopped stroking her cheek, let her go and stood up. He didn't want to hurt her again. Xena just turned her body away from him. She remained on the ground. Suddenly, she felt very tired…

It was then he noticed bard's horrified green eyes. He looked at her coldly and disappeared. Gabrielle ran to her friend.

"Xena, it's ok, he's left, it's ok" - Gabrielle said as she hugged her from behind.

Nothing was ok now, especially not after his threat but, finally, she slept well that night. Maybe she just needed to fight him in the real world or maybe she was really exhausted.

* * *

Ares appeared in the Halls of War. He punched couple statues, they broke into pieces. "Damn, why do I care? This stupid care will only make things difficult!" Before he knew that this child must be with Xena, he had planned just to take the child after he was born, he wasn't even thinking about the child's mother and her feelings. That faceless woman, he didn't know and didn't care about, was only a tool in his eyes.

But with Xena everything was more difficult - he liked this woman. Her passionate blue eyes, her long dark hair, her intelligence, her marvelous body, her strength. She was magnificent. He wanted her by his side. He still wanted her despite the fact that she had just shown her weakness in front of him. He could see that their relationship was a bit broken... but maybe he could still have them both - the child and his mother - if he plays his cards right. He just had to make sure that Xena won't do anything foolish until the child is born.


	4. Chapter 4

After her deep sleep, Xena went to the lake to take a morning bath. The water was so cool and refreshing on her skin. She always loved this morning routine. So quiet, no one around. The lake was deep and clear so she took her chance to dive from time to time, to admire small colorful fishes swimming near the rocky surface. This was relaxing, she managed not to think about her situation.

She was about to go back to the shore when she saw finely served table with lots of food and Ares sitting on one of the two chairs, watching her, eating grapes. Their eyes met and suddenly she became so aware that her clothes are on shore. She unintentionally glanced at them and then back to Ares. Ares' gaze instantly followed hers and he grinned as their eyes met again. He got the message but wasn't planning to be helpful and hand her clothes, he had something better. He took the dark warm coat which was resting on another chair and walked into the water. Not too deeply, the water was hardly reaching his knees. Xena looked around and swam to the shore. When it was no longer deep enough she stood up and walked to him. "Of course, the bastard had to take his chance and look down" - she thought. When she was close enough, he wrapped the coat around her. She felt immediate warmth and all her body, even her hair, were instantly dry. She looked at him in surprise.

"I wouldn't want you to catch a cold" - he said as he removed his hand off her shoulders.

"Oh right…" - she mocked him and walked to her leathers. She wasn't planning to change in front of him, so she just picked them up and was about to leave. He was in her way.

"I was thinking we could have breakfast together" - he said as he motioned to the table with plenty of dishes. She looked at it. Freshly cooked meat, cheese, grapes, fresh juice and bread which smelled like it was just from the oven was tempting her but spending her time with him was the last thing she wanted to do. He had already spoiled her peaceful morning.

"I'd rather die" - she said as she tried to go around him. Ares grabbed her arm and using his force pulled her closer to him, now only a few inches separated them.

"Look… this is stupid" Ares said looking her deeply in the eyes. "There is plenty of food for you. Everything I know you like." Xena could feel his strong presence in front of her, his brown eyes were radiating power now. "Do you really think that tasty breakfast will fix everything between us?" - she smiled ironically, got her hand free and walked away.

He transported himself in front of her again.

"I don't understand why are you making such a big deal out of it! We've done it hundreds of times!"

"Big deal? You used me the worst way you could use a woman!" She couldn't believe it - was he actually too heartless to understand?

"I did what I had to do!" - he simply said. "You blew up all other clues to all other secrets. Remember? And it's not that you're getting nothing out of it!". She was looking with her wide blue eyes at him now as he continued. "You will be a mommy after all. And I know you loved your first child..."

"Don't you even mention him, bastard" - she pushed him as she cut him off. "You expect me to thank you for this?"

"No. Look… I thought a LOT about this… I'm not some drunk smelly farmer who raped a helpless victim who didn't know if she could make it alive. You know me, Xena, even that night you knew I could never harm you in that position. I did everything I could to make sure you were comfortable, everything I could to not to cause you pain" He sounded sincere now.

"And yet you did" - she said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I offended you..." - he softly said as he sought to touch her cheek.

"Don't touch me!" - she threatened as she stepped back and raised her finger. He held his hands up in defense.

"I know you're hurt but think about the good part - you don't have to worry if he develops well - I'm a god, our child will be perfect in every way. You won't have to worry that he might get sick and die. No man or god would dare to harm him. All your enemies would know that even **death** **itself** won't stop their suffering if they try to... only because he's **mine**."

She was looking at his amber eyes when he was speaking and felt that he was getting to her - even when she was evil, she was worried about her pregnancy and had feared for her son's life since he was born. That is why she had given him away. She thought that it would be best for him. That it will keep him alive and safe. But it didn't happen. "Maybe this time, everything could be different…" - she thought. He softly touched her cheek, this time she was too lost in her thoughts to back away.

"I know you have doubts now but, really, how can small baby harm you? - he disappeared in a flash of blue light.


	5. Dock encounter

She went back to the camp. Gabrielle was already up and heating yesterday's leftovers for breakfast. Soon two women were eating in silence. It was impossible for the bard to not notice a large bruise on Xena's cheek. It was, unnaturally, in the last stage of the healing process - probably because of Ares' healing touch afterwards. She also glanced at her friend's bruised wrists from time to time. "Xena, are you ok?"

The warrior nodded.

"Are you sure? Xena, he hit you so many times… Maybe we could rest in the nearby village for a while.."

"I'm fine Gabrielle."

"We have to talk about this, I know you told me to stay out of this but I can't. You're pregnant and he beat you up like this..."

"These bruises are my least important problem right now" - she said.

"I understand..."

There was a silence for a while. Xena stopped eating, she realized she had to tell her.

"He said that he'll kill everyone I love if I get rid of this child" - the warrior said. Gabrielle was about to bite the meat but stopped.

"Xena… what are you going to do?"

"I don't know… I didn't know what to do before, his threat hasn't changed it. I still have four weeks to decide. After that, it will be too late."

"Do you think he fulfils his threat?"

"He might… When he used furies to drive me insane, it didn't bother him to involve my mother into his. You saw what happened. He chained her and was prepared to watch me kill her. He killed innocent people just to frame me for their murder. And, Gabrielle, when Solan died, I've almost killed you because he'd suggested doing that."

"He did all those things to get you back..".

"Yes, that's the point - he did all those things to get me back, he had no intent to harm me or take revenge. That's even worse." - she said thinking what he could do if he actually wanted to hurt her. "I want to get my mother out of Greece for a while. Last time I visited she said that my cousin gave birth again and, since my aunt passed away, she might need help with the house. It's a perfect chance to hide her without explaining what is happening."

* * *

After a bit more than one week, everything was arranged - mother was convinced to sail, a trip to the city with harbour was smooth, tickets to the ship sailing to Osman empire were bought.

Three women were walking to the ship. There was a huge market near the harbour, full of colourful clothes, baskets, accessories and fruits. Since they were going to visit a new family member and a gift would be appropriate, baby clothes attracted Cyrene's eyes and she started checking them out, Gabrielle saw nice warm blankets which could be a nice gift too.

"They are so cute" - Cyrene said showing little trousers and a baby's sweater to her companions.

Gabrielle glanced at Xena uncomfortably "I love the blankets" - the bard said automatically and probably too quickly.

"Let's get both then", the warrior suggested and looked away. She saw the people boarding the ship. "I see they are already boarding - let's hurry up!", she added.

Cyrene wasn't travelling much, she was afraid to be late, so she quickly bought the clothes and followed Xena.

"I'll catch up!" - Gabrielle said and started negotiations with a blanket salesman who was obviously trying to rip her off.

* * *

"Do you ladies have the tickets?" - the captain asked.

"Yes, but we're not boarding yet, one friend is still in the market" - Xena said.

"No problem ma'am, we're running a bit late - we have more cargo than usual".

Xena glanced at sailors moving huge boxes to the ship.

Then, suddenly, the god of war appeared right in front of them.

"Do you really think that I'll just let you leave?" Xena backed away a bit as before they were only inches apart. Sailors and passengers looked stunned at him. Ares caught the gaze of the captain and quickly lifted him by his throat. "Tell your crew to sail now.". The captain looked like a man who experienced a lot in his life. He didn't know who that stranger, who appeared out of nowhere was, but he certainly knew that he shouldn't argue with him. Ares released him.

"Men! Onboard NOW!" - the captain yelled. His men run on board. Some of the cargo remained on the shore. The captain glanced at Xena confused.

Xena tried to get past Ares. Ares crossed her path again. "You are not going anywhere. I won't let you." - he said in the soft tone.

"You can't stop me!"

"Yeah, right" - he smiled. "Board this woman and you'll be a dead man" - he yelled to the captain while pointing at Xena. Everyone's eyes were on her.

She drew her sword.

"No", the god said. "Don't even think about it. You'll lose if you try.". His eyes were filled with darkness.

Of course, Xena wasn't about to give up easily. Their swords collided. After few strikes, she dropped her sword to distract Ares, kicked him in the jaw, turned around to grab her mother's arm and was about to board the ship but Ares was in her way again. Behind Ares' back, the warrior saw a bridge to the ship being removed from the dock.

"You will never do this again, sweetheart" - he said as he touched his jaw.


End file.
